Dares
by Silver-Butterflyy
Summary: Bella, All the cullens, and the Pack all play Dare or double dare.
1. Dares

Bella's Point Of View

Edward and I where sitting in the living room at about nine-o-clock at night, watching a movie.

Emmett came to the door. "I'm bored. Play a game or do something with me, please?" He whined.

I grunted. "Okay Emmett, what do you want to play?" I asked him.

"How about truth or dare? We could get everyone; all of us, then also the dogs. It would be so much fun. Bella go call the wolves and get them over here. I don't care what you say to them to get over here, just get them to the house." He exclaimed and ran out of the room, probably to find Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie.

I looked to Edward who had a scared expression on his face.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Emmett, he gets a little carried away playing this game." Edward explained.

"Now what could go wrong? Where just playing a game of truth or dare."

"You've never played with Emmett."

"It's okay; I better call the wolves and get them over here. I'll be right back." I kissed him on the forehead and got up from where I was sitting. I then walked over to the phone and dialed Jacob's number

"Hello?"

"Hi, Billy, is Jacob there?"

"Uhh yes one minute," He told me then yelled, "Jacob, It's for you."

"Hello?"

"Hi Jake; It's Bella."

"Oh, hi Bells."

"Do you want to get the pack and come over to the Cullen's?"

"Why'd we want to go over there?"He asked sounding disgusted. Then I remembered what Emmett told me 'just get them here.'

"Edward left me here with Emmett when he went hunting, and he's scaring me. I think he hasn't hunted for a while, and he looks at me like I'm going to be his snack. I'm hiding in the closest right now, but he knows where I am. Please can you all just hurry here?" I pleaded.

"Yes we'll be right there, he won't touch you." He growled and hung up. Perfect.

I walked to Emmett to tell him that they would be here.

"Emmett, they're on there way." I grinned

"Wow, how'd you get them to come so fast?"

"Does it matter? I got them to come." And with that I walked into the living room, where Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper sat on the ground in a circle. I sat beside Edward when the door flew open.

"Hi Jake, Glad you could make it." I grinned evilly at him.

"What? Emmett's not hurting you?"

"No never was, do you want to play truth or dare since you're here? Get everyone else to come also."

"Uhh sure one minute." And he grabbed a cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hi any wolf up for truth or dare? Meet me at the Cullen's." He paused for a moment then spoke again. "Are you chicken?"

"No!" someone screamed from the other end of the phone.

"Then get you furry butts over here." And Jacob hung up.

"Okay. Everyone will be here soon."

"Good." Emmett replied and everyone started to come in.

Everyone was now in the circle sitting down. And Emmett went and stood in the middle.

"Okay I'm going to explain the rules. For truths you don't have to ask them 'Is it true that…' you can tell them to tell you something and no lying. Dare, you dare the person to do what ever you want and they have to do it. And double dare is when you ask someone and then another person you pick also has to do the dare. If you want to chicken out you have to put on a chicken costume for a week and follow the person around that dared you or what ever. We do have extra chicken costumes. And so I will start."

He sat back down in his spot. The game just began.

"Bella; truth, dare, or double dare?"

"Truth," I replied to him. I was never doing one of Emmett's dares.

"Okay Bella; in full detail explain the first time you had sex with Edward." Emmett demanded.

"Umm, Can I pick dare instead?"I asked nervously.

"No now go." He demanded.

"Okay. Edward and I were lying in the bed and we started kissing. It felt so good his lips moving against mine. They where so smooth, I undid his shirt and took it off. I out lined his muscles with my fingers. They where so---"

"Eww; Never mind, you can do you double dare. We'll just play dare or double dare then." I simply smiled.

"Thanks."

"Okay the other person doing this dare is," he paused looking around, "Jasper. You both have to French kiss each other for 3 minutes no complaining."

"What?" Jasper yelled. "She's my brother's wife!"

"I said no complaining; unless you want to chicken out?"

"No I won't chicken out. Come here Bella so we can get this over with." I stood up and walked over toward jasper slowly. I finally got there and everyone moved over so I could sit next to him.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"No." I replied truthfully.

"Neither am I, but let's just get it done and over with."

He started the kiss slowly by kissing my lips and then I had to kiss him back. We were in the kiss for three minutes and I quickly got up and sat down with Edward again. I was flushed a deep red. I just French kissed my brother-in-law in front of my husband.

"Bella, now it's your turn to ask someone." Edward whispered in my ear. I looked around trying to decide who to choose.

"Paul, dare or double dare?" I asked him.

"Double." He simply said. I grinned at him.

"I double dare you and Emmett to switch spots for the week. Emmett will be a wolf and Paul you'll be a vampire. Emmett will have to do anything Paul had to do, even take orders from Sam." Emmett grunted. "And Paul, you'll have to hunt animals to eat in your human form because vampires don't phase into wolves. Oh and no sleep. Also both of you will be going by each others name and going to school for each other." I smirked at both of them.

"Paul do you except or are you a chicken?"

"I except," Paul told me.

"Wait your turn Emmett. Paul do you except?"

"Yes." Emmett replied

"Emmett, your turn." I stated.

"Edward, Dare or double dare?" Paul asked.

"Dare." He answered

"I dare you to go on a date with Jessica Stanley tomorrow night," He declared.

"Okay. I'll ask tomorrow. But she knows I'm married to Bella," Edward agreed.

"Yes, but I don't think she'll care," Wow, that was a true fact.

"Go Edward," I whisper to him.

"Jacob, dare or double dare?" He asked

"Double."

"Rosalie and Jacob have to date for 3 days and at least have one kiss." Edward explained to them. Jacob's and Rosalie's expressions matched; wide eyes and mouth opened. They both quickly shut there mouths and nodded.

The game went like that for a while but then everyone got bored.

"Where going to go back now, its 12:00 and they have to go to school tomorrow. Come on everyone" Sam told the pack. Paul got up to go leave when I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Emmett, why are you going with the wolves?" I teased, and then he sat back down.

"Paul, come on we have to go." Sam told him annoyed he didn't listen the first time.

"Bella, you are going to pay later." He mumbled as he got up and left with the wolves.

I yawned and rested my head against Edward. He chuckled.

"Time to go to bed," He whispered in my ear as he picked me up and started carrying me up the stairs into our room.

It was a very interesting night. No one used the chicken suits at all, but that was okay. Emmett and Paul changed spots in life for a week. Also Jacob and Rosalie have to have a date and kiss.

But I also learned something; Jasper was a good kisser.


	2. Emmett

**Part Emmett**

'I am going to kill Bella' I thought as I had to leave with "the pack". I hated doing this dare but I was not going to be known as a chicken. I was going to complete this dare, and hope the week went by quick.

I walked out of the house following behind everyone.

"Paul, Jacob, your running patrol tomorrow, get some sleep." Sam told Jacob and me as we ran back to La-Push.

"I can't sleep though." I objected.

"Of course you can Paul. What do you think you are a vampire?" He asked as everyone laughed at the question.

"Umm, no," I replied. I was wrong, and I knew it right then and there; this was going to be a long week, the longest in my existence.

"Good." Sam smirked.

"One question though, where do I live?" I asked Sam when the other's where farther up ahead.

"Emmett, I know this is going to be a long week, for the both of us, but right now you are living in a tent outside of mine and Emily's place. We don't want you to go to Paul's house and his mom call the cops."

"Okay. You know I have no clue on being a wolf?"

"I thought that was your last question before? But yes, I know, I tell you later."

We ran in complete silence to his house. When I got there I found a tent pitched outside and instantly went to it.

"Night Sam," I told him as I pretended to yawn.

"Night Paul," And with that said, he went into his house where Emily was probably waiting for him. I walked into the tent to find an air mattress on the floor, and a duffle bag with a note on top. It read:

_Paul, I packed your clothes into a bag for you, see you in a week, Alice._

Hey, at least I had my own clothes to wear. I opened the bag to get clothes, but all that was there was my portable D.V.D. player, my IPod, a bunch of movies, and there sitting underneath it all, was my Portable game System.

Thank you Alice! I grabbed it out of the bag and started playing my favorite game, Super Mario Brothers. The one with Yoshi and Bowser! I played pretty much all night until it started getting light outside. I started heating voices inside the house so I quickly shut off Mario and hid under my blanket's pretending to sleep.

"Wake up Paul," Sam said hitting the side of the tent, "you have to get ready for school."

"Okay, one minute," I replied sleepily. I'm getting really good at this acting stuff.

I got on some of Paul's clothes that where in the corner and came out of the tent.

"Breakfast will be ready in about five minutes," Emily hollered from in the house.

"Okay, what is there?" I asked

"Bacon and eggs, I made more than enough knowing how much you guys eat." She replied as I walked into her house.

I sat down at the table when Sam joined us after. Emily put the bacon and eggs on the table then gave me a plate.

"Eat up, I don't want leftovers." Emily told Sam and I as he started putting stuff on his plate. I grabbed a couple pieces of bacon and some eggs and put them on my plate. This was going to taste horrible but I was going to survive. I picked up the bacon and tried to eat it without making faces. I managed to eat a bunch of eggs and bacon before I ran upstairs and puke it out in the toilet.

I grabbed Paul's backpack and was off to school. It was a boring day, and I got glares and stares from random people. I did a math test, a geography test, and have an English paper that's due tomorrow that I'm already finished. I probably got Paul's grades up for him.

I got back to my tent and started playing Mario again waiting until I had to patrol tonight with Jacob.

I got out of my tent at dinner, ate, then barfed it up and went back to playing. It was about 8:30 when I had to leave with Jacob for patrol.

"Remember to howl once if a vampire is coming, two times if its more than one," Jacob explain to me, "Were going to run the border, understand?"

"Yes," I replied as we started to run the border.

We were running for a while when I finally caught the sent of Paul. I howled once and Jacob was instantly by my side at the treaty line.

"Hi Emmett," I smirked at him.

"Hi Paul, how was your math and geography tests?"

"Great, I already knew everything, how's your day gone leach?" I laughed. I've always wanted to say that.

"Fine dog thank you very much," He joined in laughing. I guess he wanted to say that too.

"Well have a good day," I told him as he left. He just waved.

Jacob left to start running again as I ran the opposite way.

For the next week it was repetitive; me playing videogames, eating, puking, going to school, eating more, puking more, and every once in a while patrol.

The week only had 4 minutes and 23 seconds left, as Paul and I waited on the treaty line eyeing our watches.

The week was unforgettable. Probably one of the most amusing, and I made a couple friends.

The time was up and we quickly crossed the line back into our home territories. We waved to each other and ran home.

When I got home I got greeted from Rosalie with a hug but she quickly backed away.

"Emmett, you smell horrible," She told me plugging her nose.

"Wow it's nice to hear my name; I've been going by Paul so now my name seems strange."

"Well I don't care about that, go jump into the lake and get clean," she argued.

"Fine in a minute, I have to ask Esme something," I walked into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Emmett, why are you thinking about bacon?" Edward asked me.

"Umm, I have a confession, I love bacon!" I squealed, "Do we have any?"

"Emmett, how do you like human food?" Bella asked me.

"Not a clue, but I'll need to call my friends to ask for some," I replied as I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and started dialing.

"What friends?" Jasper asked

"Hello Sam, It's Emmett, can I speak to Emily?" I spoke into the phone hopefully answering his question.

"Yes one minute,"

"Hello, Emmett?" Emily said into the phone.

"Hello Emily, I was wondering if I could have some more bacon. It was so good and no one here has any, so can I?"

"Emmett, you can come to breakfast tomorrow, bye," She hung up.

"I'm getting Bacon tomorrow," I exclaimed jumping up and down.

I. Love. Bacon.


	3. Edward

**Part Edward**

(Okay, I know if Edward and Bella are married, they're not in high-school with there friends. BUT, in this story they are SO DEAL WITH IT!)

*The day after dares at lunch*

I caught sight of Jessica walking to her table. I ran human speed to her and grabbed her wrist making her turn around.

"Jessica, can I talk to you?" I asked her. She just nodded.

I pulled her outside where no one was and sighed.

"Jessica, do you want to go out with me tonight?" I asked looking down at my feet. I couldn't believe I was doing this; I love Bella for crying out loud!

"Uh, sure," She replied dazed. I guess i do dazzle people.

"Then I will pick you up tonight around six for dinner." I turned around and went back into the cafeteria.

I got back to my table where my family was sitting except Bella; We were pretending we were in a fight. When I arrived, everyone started bursting out laughing really loud as I glared at them. While laughing I got a rush of incoming thoughts that where mostly, 'what's so funny?'

I sat down and looked at Bella sitting with Angela. I smiled and she smiled in return.

~*~*~*~*~*~*SIX O'CLOCK THAT NIGHT*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I rang the doorbell once as Jessica came out dressed up; I rolled my eyes. We walked over to the running Volvo, hopping in and driving away to dinner.

We went to a place that had a fair amount of people. "Hello, I'm Anne, and I'll be your waitress for tonight. Follow me." She told us pulling out two menus. She started walking to the center of the restaurant when I saw Mike come out of the washroom.

"Can we go somewhere where no one can see us?" I asked her. She nodded and started walking to the back of the restaurant.

"Here you are, can I get you something to drink?" She asked both of us.

"A root beer please," Jessica ordered.

"Nothing for me thanks."

"Why aren't you getting anything?"

"I don't eat food, or drink normal drinks." I explained.

"Oh, okay," She dropped it. Usually she would go on with something till she got an  
answer. Not today.

Anne came back then, "Can i get you anything to eat now?"

"I'll have the lasagna." Jessica told her.

Anne nodded. "Anything for you Sir?"

"No thanks."

Jessica ate her food well I sat there bored. Finally she was done and I got up to pay. I placed my money on the counter when someone tapped my shoulder. Mike.

"Hi Edward, you and Bella here?" He asked.

"Nope," I replied, "I'm kind of doing a dare."

"What is it?" Jessica came over to me then and looked at Mike then back to me.

"Uhh," Jessica was stunned.

"Jessica, is this why you couldn't go out with me tonight for my mom's birthday?!" He asked outraged then continued. "How come every time I like a girl Cullen here gets her?"

"Mike, I told you it was a dare." I said calmly.

"A what?!" Jessica yelled.

"I'm married Jessica. Go home with your boyfriend."

I started to walk away when Alice ran up to me sobbing and hugged me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking from her thoughts; they where all about Jasper.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked stroking her hair as she cried.

"Jasper," She started, "He cheated with me with your wife!"

"He what?!" I screamed back.

"I think that kiss last night was more than a dare to both of them." she said well balling out her eyes.

I picked her up and walked to my Volvo, opening the door and setting Alice down, climbing into my seat and taking off not even a minute later.

I drove home to find Bella in Jasper's room making out with him! 'He's going to die!'

Jasper broke the kiss and stared at me then Bella followed his gaze. Her face was red and apologetic but that didn't matter. She cheated on me with my brother!

"Edward I can explain-" I raised my hand to stop her. "Listen to me!" She shouted,  
"Jasper is doing all this with his power. He's using it to make ME like HIM!"

"Okay, I believe you," I turned to Jasper and bitched slapped him across the face.  
"That is for Alice. YOUR wife."

"Alice came into the room and sacked Jasper. "No that was for me!" She shouted and left crying.

I took Bella back to out room and kissed her, though she smelt like my brother. Eww!  
"I'm sorry Edward," I stopped her.

"It's okay Bella, It's not your fault; it's Jasper's."

She shook her head. "I was going to say 'Sorry Edward, Jasper's a better kisser', but okay; His entire fault."

I was stunned but I managed to run away into the forest.

"I hate Dare or Double Dare." I screamed


	4. Rosalie

Part **Rosalie** and Jacob

I was getting dressed for my "Date" with Jacob tonight. I was just going to wear a t-shirt and some jeans. We were just going to see a movie. I didn't really care about this. It wasn't a real "date", just a dare.

The phone rang.

"Hi, Rosalie here," I said into the phone.

"Hi, Rosalie; can you meet me for the movie? I can't pick you up." Jacob asked.

"Uhh sure; I'll see you there. Bye," I hung up the phone and hopped into my car, driving to the movies.

It took me about 10 minutes to get to the movies. I stood there outside waiting for Jacob to show up. Everyone went into the theater; well I stood there and waited for my "Date" to show up.

About two hours later, I was still standing outside; as everyone came out of the theater laughing and having a good time.

"He stood me up! Me of all people!" I yelled angry. How could anyone stand me up? A few heads turned my way as I yelled. I didn't really care. I quickly ran normal speed to my car and drove away.

I got home and everyone was in the living room waiting for me to come home from my "date"! I walked inside the house and everyone can up.

"How was you "Date"? Did you guys kiss yet, or is that later?" Paul asked me. I hated having Emmett gone. Paul was even more annoying then my Emmett.

"Shut up Paul, He stood me up. I waited outside for two whole hours and he never came!" I screamed and ran upstairs to my room.

I picked up a phone and pressed redial at Jacobs's number from when he called earlier.

"Hello, Jacob here," He said. I guess he doesn't have caller ID.

"Come pick up your chicken suit. You stood me up now your Edward's Chicken for the week."

"I didn't stand you up. You stood me up!" He argued.

"What? I was waiting at the theater for two hours for you!" I screamed threw the phone.

"Why where you at the Theater; we where going to watch a movie at my house like we planned."

"No you asked me to meet you at the movies!"

"No, I said "meet me FOR the movie" witch was at my house!"

"I don't care lets just both be Edwards Chickens for the week. I really don't want to kiss you," I said trying to compromise.

"Okay, but," Jacob paused.

"What?" I asked

"I still get the kiss," He told me.

"What! Then what's the point of being chickens then if you want me to kiss you still?"

"To see the oh-so-wonderful Rosalie Hale dressed as a chicken," He replied.

"Okay, well, we'll be chicken starting tomorrow. Bye Jacob." I hung up the phone.

Edward rushed into the room. "I get two pet chickens?" He asked me.

I nodded. Yes, I thought.

"What, that's hilarious. You're going to still be a chicken but also still kiss Jacob?" He was laughing.

"Yes now leave!" I threw a hairbrush at him. He caught the brush, dropped it to the floor, and left laughing.

*The Next Morning*

There was a knock at the door at exactly 12:01. I ran over to answer it. It was Jacob, standing there waiting to come in. I opened the door and Jacob walked by me standing in the living room.

"Can we get the suits now or do we have to wait longer?" He asked. Edward answered his question by coming in with two chicken suits. He held one out to me and one to Jacob. I took mine but Jacob didn't even touch his.

"Jacob, Take the suit already, you where the one complaining," I told him waiting.

"I need my kiss first," He said like a little kid that wanted something but never got it.

"I walked over to him and kissed mine on the lips as a camera flash went off.

Edward just got a picture of me and Jacob kissing. He grabbed the chicken suit out of my hands.

"Now where even." Edward smirked and ran to his room.

I was still in shock standing in front of Jacob after the picture had been taken. Jacob then kissed me back and there was another click and flash. Edward smirked and ran away again.

"Bye," Jacob kissed me again one more time and left.

Wow.


	5. Jacob

**Part Jacob and Rosalie **

I picked out a couple movies for us to watch for our "date". Both about vampires! I love vampire movies, they are way better than the real things. The real vampires were annoying and stuck up.

I went outside and hopped into the rabbit, ready to go pick up Rosalie, but it wouldn't start. I'll have to give it a look tomorrow.

As I walked back inside my house, I picked up the phone and went to my speed dial, and hit number one.

"Hi, Rosalie here," She said into the phone.

"Hi, Rosalie; can you meet me for the movie? I can't pick you up." I asked.

"Uhh sure; I'll see you there. Bye," Rosalie hung the phone up and I did the same.

On my way to my couch, I picked up the two movies and set them in front of the D.V.D player. Knowing her driving, she should be here in about five minutes.

20minutes after I called her she still didn't show up. She probably stood me up, so I slid the disk into the D.V.D. player and started watching.

*2 hours after Jacobs first Movie*

The phone rang.

"Hello, Jacob here," I said. I had caller ID and knew it was Rosalie.

"Come pick up your chicken suit. You stood me up now your Edward's Chicken for the week." She growled at me

"I didn't stand you up. You stood me up!" I argued.

"What? I was waiting at the theater for two hours for you!" She screamed threw the phone.

"Why where you at the Theater; we where going to watch a movie at my house like we planned," I asked confused.

"No you asked me to meet you at the movies!" She was still screaming.

"No, I said "meet me FOR the movie" witch was at my house!" I yelled back.

"I don't care lets just both be Edwards Chickens for the week. I really don't want to kiss you," She said trying to compromise.

"Okay, but," I paused, thinking for a moment.

"What?" She asked

"I still get the kiss," I told her.

"What! Then what's the point of being chickens then if you want me to kiss you still?"

"To see the oh-so-wonderful Rosalie Hale dressed as a chicken," I replied smirking.

"Okay, well, we'll be chicken starting tomorrow. Bye Jacob." She hung up the phone.

*12:01 in the morning!!*

I knocked on the Cullen's door and waited for someone to answer. Rosalie answered the door and I walked right past her into the living room.

"Can we get the suits now or do we have to wait longer?" I asked. Edward answered my question by coming in with two chicken suits. He held one out to me and one to Rosalie. She took hers but I didn't even touch mine.

"Jacob, Take the suit already, you where the one complaining," She told me waiting.

"I need my kiss first," I said like a little kid that wanted something but never got it.

She walked over to me and kissed me on the lips as a camera flash went off.

Edward just got a picture of me and Rosalie kissing. He grabbed the chicken suit out of her hands.

"Now where even." Edward smirked and ran to his room.

She was still in shock standing in front of me after the picture had been taken. I then kissed her back and there was another click and flash. Edward smirked and ran away again.

"Bye," I kissed her again one more time and left.

Wow.


End file.
